


All That Really Matters

by e_of_west_glendia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 7th year, Autumn, M/M, One Shot, mild angst??, my excuse to have Remus brain Sirius’ hair, talking about the war, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_of_west_glendia/pseuds/e_of_west_glendia
Summary: Sirius and Remus talk about leaving school while Remus braids Sirius’ hair.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	All That Really Matters

It was a particularly warm autumn evening and a gentle breeze blew across the campus, shaking leaves and causing their leaves to fall to the ground. It was the time of day where the sun was setting but it wasn't quite dark yet. The sprawling Hogwarts grounds were bathed in the light from a delicate blue sky with snatches of yellow; the sun slowly sinking behind the hills on the horizon. 

Remus leaned against a tree, with his knees drawn up and a book on his lap. The breeze- which was rather lovely on its own - was causing the pages of his book to fly up, irritating him to no end. 

"Braid my hair, Moony?"

Remus peered over the top of his book at Sirius, who stared curiously back at him. Sirius was lying on his stomach, with his chin resting on his arms in front of him, a large blanket spread out beneath him. Earlier in the day Sirius had convinced Remus to have a picnic with him by the lake. At first Remus had been skeptical - what with all the homework they had due next week - but eventually he'd agreed, and he couldn't say he regretted it either. 

"Now, seriously?" Remus asked. 

Sirius' mouth lifted into a smirk as he said, "I'm always, Sirius." 

Remus groaned. "That pun got old in, like, second year." 

Sirius shook his head. "Nah, never gets old." 

Remus snorted and threw a grape at Sirius, who pretended to look offended. Remus rolled his eyes at him and then set his book aside, sitting up straighter against the tree. Sirius grinned in triumph and moved to settle himself between Remus' legs, leaning back against his chest. 

Remus lightly shoved him. "Sit up, you idiot. I can't do anything with you laying on me like that." 

Sirius pouted. "So pushy, Remus," he said, but he readjusted himself anyways. 

Remus carded his fingers through Sirius' hair and began to separate out three different strands. Weaving them under and over each other into the form of french braid. They sat like that for a while, Remus braiding Sirius' hair, and Sirius with his eyes closed, a content smile on his face. Then Sirius sighed deeply. 

"What," Remus asked. 

Sirius started to shake his head but Remus jabbed him sharply in the ribs with his fingers. 

"Sirius!" Remus hissed. 

"Sorry, sorry," Sirius said, chuckling. "Its nothing, just...can you believe this is our last year at Hogwarts?" 

Remus shook his head before remembering that Sirius wouldn't be able to see it. 

"Not really," he admitted. "It went by really fast." 

Sirius hummed in agreement. "Didn't it, though? I mean just like that, gone." Sirius snapped his fingers to emphasize his point. 

"Yeah," Remus said. 

Sirius reached around next for the cluster of grapes that Remus had, had with him earlier. He found it an popped a grape into his mouth. 

"What are we even supposed to do once we get out of school?" He asked. 

"I dunno," Remus said. "Get a job, maybe?" 

Remus frowned. "Or, well, you can at least. It'll be pretty hard for me to find any work anywhere." 

Sirius grumbled at the indifferent way Remus had said this. "I'm sure you'll have absolutely no trouble finding work, Re." 

Remus snorted at this. His attention turned to a patch of flowers that was next to them. Careful not to crush them, Remus plucked some from the ground and began to place them in Sirius' hair. 

"Not likely. I don't know of many people who'd willingly hire a werewolf." 

"I would." 

Remus gave his boyfriend a tired smile. "I know you would. But as far as I know you don't own any stores." 

Sirius huffed. "Well then I'll buy one, and then you can work for me." A grin appeared on Sirius' face. 

"Actually, you working for me doesn't sound like such an awful idea. Think of all the things we could get up to…" 

Remus rolled his eyes again. "Haha, Padfoot. Very funny. Elastic?" 

Sirius slipped a hair tie off of his wrist and passed it back to Remus. 

"Besides," Remus continued as he tied off the braid. "I'd have to register anyways. And that'll be troublesome enough." 

Sirius let out a frustrated sigh. "There's a war going on, surely no one will care about werewolf registration." 

"The war is all the more reason for them to care. They'll want to get a hold on all the dangerous creatures. Can't say I blame them. What with people like Greyback running around." 

Sirius shuddered at the mention of Greback. The mere mention of his name left him with a cold feeling. He couldn't imagine how Remus felt. Given the chance, Sirius thought. I'd kill, him. 

Out loud he said, "But you aren't Greyback, Remus."

Sirius twisted around to face Remus, who gave him a wan smile. 

"I don't think that matters too much to the Ministry, Sirius." 

Sirius shook his head, "Well it matters to me, and that's all that really should matter." 

Remus gave him a grateful look. Sirius returned it with a look of pure adoration, which caused Remus to lean forward and kiss him. No matter how many times Remus kissed Sirius it never got old. He always felt that odd pitching feeling that you got on the drop of a roller coaster. Thrilling and terrifying, but wonderful all at the same time. 

When they finally pulled apart Sirius cupped Remus' face. 

"For all we know these could be the last peaceful days of our lives. Let's not waste them by thinking about a future too far away to see."

Remus nodded, even though he knew that putting off thoughts of the impending war wouldn't make it go away. However, at this moment, he was happy to just live in the moment. This moment. With all the people he cared about and a place he could call home. Even if it wouldn't be his home for much longer. 

"I agree, Pads," Remus said. "I agree." 

Sirius beamed at him. He reached to the back of his head and felt the braid, a couple flowers falling away in his fingers. 

Sirius groaned. "James and Marlene are gonna give me so much shit about this." Sirius gestured at the flowers.

Remus shrugged and then replaced them into Sirius' hair. 

"You asked for it." 

Sirius laughed, he wasn't wrong. "True." 

Then he leaned back against Remus' chest and closed his eyes. 

The evening had progressed ad turned the sky into a mosaic of colors. Deep reds and oranges stained the sky, chasing away the light colors and deepening what little that had stayed. The breeze had picked up more and was beginning to turn into more of a wind, swirling the vibrant leaves into mini tornadoes. And in that moment the two of them couldn't care less about anything. Not the war, not homework, not werewolf registration, and certainly not what Marlene McKinnon and James Potter had to say about Sirius' hair. All they cared about in that moment, was each other. And as far as they were concerned, for now, that was all that mattered.


End file.
